Akras Starlet
The Akras Starlet, known by her real name Felice from her celebrity actor Felice Hannah, is an solo idol working in Akrasville, and she plays a major role in the Splatoon: Black Faith trilogy written by Astral Jackson himself. As an one-man idol, she is best known for her own symbolic music; with story-rich 3rd-person lyrics and elements of realism thrown into them, especially during her concerts (both in-game and live), making her more different than the other 3 idols; the sports cheerleader trio Dolphin Dancers, the 90's-style Octo Girls and the fashionable Squid Sisters. The actor "Felice Hannah" is best known for acting and vocal talent in movies and games; such as the Toontown movie Cogs, and in MLP: The Movie 2 as a siren pony. Her best known songs are "New Believers", "The Ice Castle", and "Broken-hearted", each in the three episodes of Splatoon: Black Faith trilogy as symbolism of the main hero's perspective and what he overcame. Description As an idol from Akrasville, the Akras Starlet is an Eeling; with the following traits/facts of her; *Her main color is magenta, with long hair that stands out to the midriff. Same for her eyes. *Her singing voice is at "mezzo-soprano" range. *She's an idol with an emphasis on vogue clothes and fashioning, as she once was a model for the Inkai magazine lineup. *She's considered a "siren" because she is best known for entertainment in public places, such as the park and the pagoda gardens she once used to go to when she was a child. *She has a magenta angel heart tattoo on her chest. *Her two favorite animals are the mute swan and the fawn deer. *She prefers to be more quieter than the other idols, due to her own closed-minded music and writing. *She is left-handed. *Her favorite kind of music are lullabies and realistic blues, because they reflect the nature of realism into her. (She goes for a more realistic style when it comes to her lyrics) **As noted, her lyrics have emphasis on topics, such as emotions, ambition, ranging to darker ones such as seduction, and prejudice. Her goals is to emphasis her feelings via music and encourage talking in realism. *She has a crush on Agent 5, who has been working with her during the mission against the Black Faith, especially in notably Turf Zero. *Her main weapon of choice is the Octavia Blaster, as it represents music to her own soul and childhood. (The Octavia Blaster instead shoots music notes that splat into ink) *Her main uniform consists of one of the old concept uniforms of the Squid Sisters; which was the "flashy sneakers" concept, except it has her angel heart stamp on it. **Throughout the single-player campaign, she has many uniforms that change during the scenes. Tasks As an idol in Akrasville, she has the following roles; *Giving out news in Akrasville such as map infos. *Splatfest infos (she alongside the other three idols contribute in Splatfests) *Performing in Akrasville *Talents/poetry/arts Live appearances Concerts Akras Starlet has appeared in 4 idol concerts based on the Triple Threat Game. She, alongside the other 3 idol groups, performed there. The first concert was on NintendoCon 2023 in Japan, the second being Japan Expo later that year, and at last at March 2024 SplatoonCon, which celebrated the success of 20,000,000 sales (90% Flow, 10% AstralOracle) which took place at Los Angeles, California. What was featured at SplatoonCon was an all-new interview with the Akras Starlet, ideas and concepts, and an exclusive preview of Splatoon: Turf Zero alongside broadcasting the new cover meant for advertising the game. Splatoon Air was rejected there due to being a flop similar in fashion to FFXV: A New Empire. She lastly made an return for SplatoonCon 2025, which was meant to tie-in for the success and Splatoon's 10th anniversary. This event, like previous concerts were sold out and took place in Tokyo, Japan alongside many idols and bands, with bonus stuff including behind the scenes, commentary, deleted scenes and abandoned concepts from the Splatoon series and storyline, including Astral Jackson's Black Faith trilogy. No plans had been announced for another SplatoonCon/live event. Unlike the other three idols, the Akras Starlet uses a fully designed language structure for her dialogue including both news and in-game lyrics, with English and Japanese subtitles provided. There's even an option to view Eeling lyrics or view them unsubtitled. Felice would also give her fans challenges to try and decipher her so-called Eeling language lyrics. (translate the Eeling lyrics to English) Unlike the other idols, she does not use the same distortion effects as the other idols; allowing her to use her fully native voice to express herself and also challenging her fans as well. Felice's diary On Twitter, @AkrasStarletFelice posted a challenge, which consisted of three papers written in Eeling language in a more calligraphy-like fashion, with the message saying "I wrote this, but can you translate?". The same thing was also posted in Nintendo's website, as "Diary of an Eeling". Fans went into challenges. The first challenge was to decide on the orientation, as the text is written vertically as some people pointed out due to the alignment of the text. The second challenge was knowing which handwritten letter is which on serif fonts, as the calligraphy style makes it hard to tell the fashion is the equivalent on solid fonts like Arial. A DIscord chat-group popped up called "The Codebreakers", which their goal was to decipher Felice's papers, and to find out what they mean. The only clue that they were given at the time was the Direct music video, and they managed to decipher a bit of Eeling language out of it, but not completely yet. Weeks later at brainstorming and problem-solving; the group of an active 36 in the group managed to fully decipher the papers and the language. It was an 3 page diary telling about the sacred backstory of what would soon become the new antagonist of Splatoon: Triple Threat, as the text mentions grudges between Felice and her husband, Ascentia, which they once grew up together as twins in their childhood, but as adulthood came, they soon started to part their own ways. Ascentia went on to become an "member" to an unknown group that he has found in an dark alley which would later become known as the Black Faith, while Felice went on to become the newswoman of Akrasville. This successful deciphering took places 7 weeks before Splatoon: Triple Threat's release. Splatoon appearances Games Explorers Akras Starlet's Erbluhen album was once seen in an abandoned station as Agent 3 explores in. Other albums, such as an Dolphin Dancers and a Squid Sisters album, can be seen on the audiostation as well. An good-bye letter from her can be read from investigating the ruins of the shipwreck Ordaris, which was the ship Agent 3 and his crew departed on, before getting taken by an mysterious force and then crashing. Triple Threat In Splatoon: Triple Threat, she plays the role as the newswoman of Akrasville, broadcasting the maps and update information for Akrasville. During her broadcasts, she gets to read it out in her own Eeling language, and concludes the news with her sign-off message "Feel the wind, everyone!" In the single-player campaign, the Akras Starlet had the abstinence to not bow down to the Black Faith's actions, during the massive invasion of Black Faith taking over the four nations. She helps out Agent 5 in guiding them to a secret Black Faith hideout with an submarie that would ride him to Zamba Isle. In the ending, she plays her new song for the Resistance as thanks for saving their four nations. In the second part, known as the Reckoning, it is revealed that Ascentia, the main antagonist of Splatoon: Triple Threat, is revealed to be the Starlet's husband, and that he seperated from him to begin the faction to try and compete against others, but it got out of hand. The Akras Starlet follows Agent 5 into the Faith Flight to explore for herself, and later comes back to Akrasville after convincing Ascentia to change his mind and reunite a broken-up couple. It was once revealed previously that Ascentia parted his ways from Felice as ways of seeking their new futures. Agent 5, and the Akras Starlet in the end leave for the Eris Havens, as means of recording their heroic efforts after saving the four nations from the Black Faith, but little did one know, the Black Faith's power would slowly regenerate... She can be played as in her own rhythm game in the arcade in Akrasville, nicknamed Felice: Battle Angel. An dark incarnation of her can be fought in the Boarding Battles, nicknamed Colonel Felice. As for Splatfests, she parttakes as one of the four teams on the weekend based monthly Splatfests. A final Splatfest, at an TBD date was announced, as an 4-idol rumble between the Squid Sisters, Octo Girls, Dolphin Dancers and the Akras Starlet herself. As the Splatfest was an major finale, it would be extended to 48 hours. (The Sirens of Eris do not parttake in Splatfests) Scores were tallied via wins, solos, teams, popularity, etc. Akras Starlet won the least due to her underwhelming popularity, but she did in fact win the finale by an precisive 1%, with majority of the wins and popularity coming from Americans. (with 77% Americans going for Akras Starlet) Turf Zero In Splatoon: Turf Zero, she plays the role as one of the major characters in the DLC campaign. Unlike Triple Threat, there are times where the Resistance is controlled and Agent 5/Felice is controlled. It should be noted that Turf Zero's box art is Felice carrying the body of Agent 5, under the hood of the Eris Havens's shadow, while next to her is a hooded Azrael with an toxicated red inked dagger, meaning that he's ready to do the backstabbing trap on her while both are standing on a mound of cracked/destroyed Resistance helmets, indicating the severe losses of realism. In Turf Zero, she follows Agent 5 to the Eris Havens, only to get split up in the journey against the Black Faith. Journeys In a last ditch effort to rebuild the Resistance and take down Alistar, the true leader of the Black Faith. Felice rallys up groups of civilians willing to join the Resistance with her battle cry. Felice plays a secondary role in the Journeys campaign, serving as one of the allies that the Agents fight alongside with. Nintendo Orochi In the Warriors Orochi based game called Nintendo Orochi which acts as an sequel to Hyrule Warriors but as a crossover with Mario, Splatoon, Xenoblade and Fire Emblem, Felice is an seeker of the truth and is agitated to find the truth between dimensional links. She decides to team up with the alliance to restore balance between dimensions. Super Smash Bros for Nintendo Flow Akras Starlet Felice makes an entry into Smash Bros as "Felice", under the Splatoon category. Chapter books Unity: A Splatoon Story In Unity, Felice plays the role as one of the major guides of the Resistance. Unity takes place before the start of the Black Faith trilogy, which would explore more on the unanswered. Octavio: A Splatoon Story In Octavio, although Felice isn't explicitly portrayed, but was implied to be singing her song from the radio at once point. Octavio claims that she had better talent than those so-called Squid Sisters, which had been trying to stop him from taking the Great Zapfish for months. Another Octarian claims that he'll rather listen to Felice's music than those so-called Squid Sisters, because the Squid Sisters and the Inklings have been trying to salvage back and forth the Great Zapfish. (Octavio is likely a prequel before Splatoon 1, and the Splatoon: Black Faith trilogy may or may not be a prequel) Ascentia: A Splatoon Story In Ascentia, Felice plays a much more major role unlike the other chapter books, as Ascentia would focus more on Ascentia's motives on what started him to establish the Black Faith. As a child, Felice loved to sing out for people, even if she was a low-end commoner as opposed to the first-class rich people in Akrasville. Growing up, she later on wrote poems and letters that had an emphasis on morality and human nature. As soon as she reached adulthood, she later took up the name "Akras Starlet" as means of expressing of her own kind to others. She later on decides to go on to pursue a career to sing out for the people around her. Anime Splatoon Destinies Felice plays a role of one of the major characters of Splatoon: Destinies as a guide for the new Inkling in town. She serves and helps out the main character, Destinee in terms of getting ready to be the next Turfmaster. Felice, at one point determines her ambition and faith from her previous journeys, and usually makes a connection to Destinee's situations that she has to solve. Albums As an singer/idol, she has 3 albums as of 2024, which consist of both English and Eeling. There are currently 3 albums; Erbluhen, Lotus, and Stars. The first album, Erbluhen depicts Felice wearing only a black and slightly torn dress in a black-brick hallway casting out 3 magic orbs from her hand; representing red anger, blue sadness, and yellow happiness. The second album, Lotus depicts Felice wearing only a mystic-patterned leotard doing a chakra pose with her eyes shut. The third album, Stars depicts Felice wearing only a magenta shirt and tight shorts sitting outside a window with a blue moon in the background with Eris Havens buildings (including a clock tower) in the background. Some songs, like the Splatfest songs and battle songs, are not present in her solo albums. A * means this song is not present in the game or the concerts. Reception Due to the fact that the Akras Starlet is considered the underdog of the idols, her albums tend to sell poorly, but in return, they have special lyrics and versions for both English/Eeling versions. Despite the poor sales, she has always gotten a cult following and is considered an underrated gem of Nintendo's work. (although it was hybrid Astralitz/Nintendo) The idea of going with realistic elements was pretty well received by critics, but criticized for the highly emotional nature of some of her songs, especially the songs that were exclusive in her albums. Some of her songs were light-hearted, and some of them were darker, but do reflect human nature in terms of lyrics and symbolism. The best in "Erbluhen" was New Believers, the best in "Lotus" was Valhalla, and the best in "Stars" was Sleeping Beauty. Virtual idol Felice Hannah, on her 20th anniversary of idol and talent, would release an voicebank of her for use of Astralitz's new game into the music industry; Octavoice. Octavoice, is a more of an spiritual successor to singing synthesizers like Vocaloid and it's 3rd party sister Utau. The voicebank, dubbed "Felice-2005" was received to be the Miku Hatsune killer of the competition, as she felt more realistic, and a more kawaii expression in terms of singing. To prevent fans from mimicking her Akras Starlet albums, she sings in an different Eeling accent so fans cannot copy her voice perfectly. The voicebank has three languages; English, Japanese, and Russian. (although hackers can configure it to other languages such as her so-called Eeling language) Trivia *The Akras Starlet is the only idol in Splatoon to be portrayed by a celebrity pop-star, as opposed to Nintendo staff and random Japanese people in the previous idols. *The way of siblings becoming the antagonist and the other being a supporting character is a reference to Crusaders Quest, where Aubrey becomes an supporting character while Sylunis went on to take over Hasla as a fallen goddess. *Chronologically, the Squid Sisters would be the first notable idol, then is the Akras Starlet in 2nd when it comes to story-placement (counting the Splatoon anthology series which focuses on backstories and other lore). *As seen in the Sunken Scrolls, the Akras Starlet has the longest career out of the idols in Splatoon, 2nd being Squid Sisters, 3rd being Dolphin Dancers, and 4th being Octo Girls being the most recent of all of the idols. *The Akras Starlet has a major cult following in the American and Russian countries, much bigger than the Squid Sisters compared. However in Japan, the Squid Sisters still is the most popular idol, with the Akras Starlet being the underdog. (while being oversaturated by the discount Octo Girls and the cheerleader Dolphin Dancers) *The Akras Starlet is the only Splatoon idol to have dedicated albums. *At the age of 33, she's the oldest idol in Splatoon in terms of age, which behind is the Octo Girls (28 being the oldest member) *The Akras Starlet is the only Splatoon idol to have decipherable lyrics. This was because the lyrics and con-lang in Splatoon was written by the singer herself. As an challenge proposed by herself, she wanted her fandom to try the challenge of deciphering them on her live concert at NintendoCon 2023 with exclusive songs. Notably, her music videos were also on "FeliceHannahVEVO", her VEVO channel, also with the option for her so-called Eeling lyrics. **It's also worth noting that on the Nintendo Direct music video from the segment that talks about the Akras Starlet, her song that she performs "On My Knees" is subbed in Eeling, which gave fans that Eeling might be an actual language, which they were correct. This wasn't the first time a Splatoon song was subtitled with in-game conlangs, the first time was the Splatoon 1 direct with the Squid Sisters. (but in reality the Inkling language was actually Japanese but cannot be translated to English when it comes to lyrics) *Unlike the other idols, as a celebrity idol, she also has her own stand-alone albums. As usual, she has two versions; the English version and her own Eeling language version in her physical albums in two disks. Some of her songs are exclusive to the albums and are unseen in the game, which can be noted on the "Felice Hannah - Topic" channel on YouTube. *Unlike the other idols, the lyrics aren't written by Nintendo, the Akras Starlet wrote them herself, because Felice Hannah (the Akras Starlet's actor) wanted to experience her performance more better than when Nintendo treated the others. (Felice Hannah claimed that the actors' potent gets wasted via the bubbly effects they use on the idols) Unlike the other idols, she performs her songs at Astralitz, not Nintendo. Gallery PyroAkras.jpg|Akras Starlet by User:Pyrostar Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Fan Characters Category:Splatoon Characters Category:Females Category:Free to use Characters